Hailey's Interview with the Wicked Characters
by HaileytheOzian
Summary: Questions and dares with the wicked characters. Reviewers make up the story for the most part. this is musical-verse
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everybody! Welcome to my interview with the wicked characters. I know that this has been done before, but I loved the interviews that I read, and I wanted to do my own. I promise I will make it original, and I won't copy anyone else's interviews. Remember to review and give me your questions and dares for everyone's favorite characters!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Hailey's interview with the wicked characters! Please allow me to introduce to you our stars!" Elphaba and Fiyero walked out from behind a curtain looking quite confusified. "Where are we?" asked Elphaba. Hailey moved on before answering Elphaba. The audience clapped loudly.

Next, Glinda walked out "OOH! I get my own personal entrance!" Glinda toss-tossed and then noticed her best friend, and ex-fiancé. "ELPHIE! FIYERO!" She scooped them into a group hug.

"Ok, um next characters please!" Hailey said.

Out walked (Or wheeled) Nessarose, and Boq. "What happened? I thought I died." Nessa said.

"Nessa! Elphaba ran to her sister and hugged her, something that Elphaba wouldn't normally do.

The next characters to come out were the wizard and Madame Morrible. The whole audience booed them and threw rotten veggies at them.

Hailey looked at her schedule and said "I think there is one character left…" Then, a very whiney looking young girl came out of the curtains. "Where am I? I want to go home!" she said.

The audience booed again and threw some more rotten vegetables at Dorothy. "Hey! What did I ever do?" She asked.

Hailey sighed and muttered "just go with it."

"Please applaud for our wonderful wicked characters… and not so much Dorothy! OH, I almost forgot!" Bring out the chairs please!" a random guy hurried on stage with 5 chairs, and an extra comfy looking one for Hailey.

Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, and Boq sat down. Nessa was already sitting in a wheelchair. "Hey!" said the wizard "Why don't we get chairs?"

"Because no one likes you, you three can sit on the floor." Hailey explained.

"Why don't people like me?" asked Dorothy.

"Because you tried to kill, and caused trouble for our poor Elphaba." Hailey said. "Anyway, you are all here for my interview with you guys! Isn't that exciting! Reviewers get to make up questions and dares for you, and I get to direct the whole thing, sound good?"

The good wicked characters looked happy, but the bad ones looked a bit frightened obviously wondering what people were going to make them do.

"I want to go home!" Dorothy whined.

"Too bad!" said Elphaba.

"Can I have my own make up team?" asked Glinda.

"sure." said Hailey.

"Remember to submit your questions and dares in the reviews, and get creative! Until next time, bye!" the stage lights went down, and Hailey started to further explain everything to her favorite (and least favorite) characters.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights went up on the stage and a crew of people went on stage with makeup for Glinda. They gathered around the blonde and a cloud of dusty makeup appeared around them much like it would on cartoons. The rest of the wicked characters and Hailey started coughing. Once the cloud had dissipated and the makeup job was done for the day, the lights went completely up.

"Hello, my fellow ozians! Hailey said. Welcome back to the interview. Let's get right into it! Our first review comes from 'ElphieFae' who is reviewing as a guest! She says; I love interview fics! I'm glad you're doing one! I dare Fiyero to sing 'if I only had a brain from the wizard of oz. I want Morrible to take off all her makeup and redo it so she looks more like a fish.  
>I dare Elphaba and Glinda to switch outfits. And finally I dare Dorothy to apologize to Elphaba for what she did to her and give Elphaba a bucket ;) I'm excited for this story!<p>

"Fiyero, will you sing 'If I only had a Brain?" Hailey asked Fiyero who was not a scarecrow anymore.

"Oh, alright." He said. "I could while away the hours conversing with the flowers consulting with the rain. And my head I'd be scratching while my thoughts were busy hatching if I only had a brain." Elphaba started to laugh.

"What?" asked Fiyero.

'It's just…well, that is the absolute perfect song for you, Fiyero!" the other wicked characters and Hailey found this very funny.

"Alright Morrible, let's make you look like a fish!" Before she could protest, hailey whistled, and Glinda's makeup team came running out from backstage, and there was a cloud of dust again.

"Hey! Ouch! What are you doing?" Morrible shouted at the makeup team. They quickly finished the job, and stood back so the audience could see the funny makeup look that the fish had going on. The makeup people had covered Morrible's face in a shiny blue color, and made her hair look like a fin.

"Hahaha! The audience, hailey and the wicked characters, except for the fish were laughing hysterically.

"Alright." Said Morrible "You've had your fun, now get this stuff off me!"

"No way! We are leaving that makeup on you for the rest of the episode… at least." said Hailey.

Morrible crossed her arms and pouted in a very galindafied way.

"Next, you and Elphaba have to switch outfits!" Hailey told Elphaba and Glinda excitedly.

"Really? Do you really expect me to wear… THAT!?" asked Elphaba looking at Glinda's poufy bubble dress in horror.

"Yes." Hailey sent the two backstage to change outfits. After ten minutes of waiting, Nessa asked "What is taking them so long?"

The green girl and the blonde walked out in their new outfits. "Sorry it took so long, it took me a while to get Elphie to put on my dress." Galinda informed everyone.

"I can't believe that I have to wear this hideous looking dress!" Elphaba said.

"Elphie, you know that there is a HUGE difference between a dress and a ball-gown!" Glinda, who was wearing Elphaba's act 2 dress and hat without a complaint said.

"Will you two be willing to keep those on until next episode?" Hailey asked.

"Hey, I didn't get any choice!" Madame Morrible pointed out.

"Well, we don't like you and no one likes you!" said Hailey.

"Sure!" said Glinda, who was actually liking Elphaba's dress.

"NO!" Elphaba yelled.

"But Elphie, I promise I will never attempt to give you a makeover again if you agree to do this."

"Ok, fine, but I won't like it!" Elphaba pouted.

"I kind of like that look on you, Fae." Fiyero commented.

Elphaba smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Alright, time for the moment we've all been waiting for, when Dorothy apologizes to Elphaba!" Hailey said.

Elphaba and Dorothy walked center stage. "I'm sorry Elphaba, I didn't mean to cause any harm." Dorothy said actually sounding sorry.

"Good." said Elphaba. A bucket of water appeared in her hands, and she splashed it over Dorothy's head.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked the farm brat.

"Ok, time for the next reviewer! This comes from airhawk19, she says: Dorothy, why in all of oz would you believe anything a guy who hides behind a giant fake head to scare the wits out of people says? If he's willing to do that, do you really think he's everything he says he is? Elphaba, if you could visit any place on earth, where would you go, what would you do, and who would you take with you? Also, someone either douse the wizard in a pool of freezing cold pool or smack him good upside the head and call Morrible a codfish.

"Ha ha, cod fish! Codfish! Codfish! Codfish! Codfish! Elphaba and Glinda sang at the same time at Morrible, who still had her fish makeup on. Morrible simply sat there and crossed her arms.

"I believed him because everyone said that he was a really great guy, and because he could help me get home." said Dorothy in response to her question.

"Wow, what a great excuse!" Elphaba said bluntly. "If I could go anywhere on earth? I don't know where I would go, there are so many interesting places! Maybe France, or the Bahamas. I would take Fiyero, and Glinda with me."

"What about me? asked Nessa.

"Oh, I would take Nessa also."

The wizard looked really worried. There was only one dare in the review that haden't been fulfilled. Hailey smiled and snapped her fingers. The wizard fell through a trapdoor under him in the floor where he was sitting.

"Woah!" There was a big splash. Everyone gathered in a circle around the trapdoor, and the 'wonderful' soaked wizard came bobbing to the surface sputtering and spitting. His teath were chattering.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was." Hailey replied.

The wizard climbed out of the pool of ice water, and Hailey gave him a very old, dirty looking towel with holes in it. The wizard frowned at her, but accepted the towel.

"Ok everyone, our next review is from Elphieispopular! (She hopped up on stage) Yay! Another interview! Elphie, Morrible or Dorothy? Glinda, can I be on your makeup team? Pwease? "Of course! The more the merrier!" said Glinda happily. Yay! Nessa, *steals ruby slippers and hands them to you* here, I hope you like it! Yero, are you and Elphaba already been married? "NO, but I would love to marry Fae at some point!" he said smiling at Elphaba. She smiled back. Elphie, read the first chapter of 'How Bad Could it be?' and say what you think. Glinnie, give Morrible a makeover! See you next time!

Elphaba read the chapter. "Wow, that was… dark. It is well written, but I really don't think that I would ever attempt to kill myself." Elphaba said.

"Ooh! A makeover?" Glinda squealed.

"No! Wait!" Morrible yelled. It was already too late though, Glinda removed the fish makeup, and put on some foundation. She gave Morrible a false eyelash, eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, and some eyebrow pencil. Glinda also slapped a brown wig over Morrible's crazy fish hair.

"Ball-gown!" Glinda pointed her wand at Morrible. She was soon wearing a ball-gown, and it was pink. Glinda had effectively made Madame Morrible look about thirty years old. The blonde stood back and admired her work. The audience applauded. Everyone in the wicked cast laughed, except of course, Madame Morrible.

"How long do I have to leave this makeup on for?" Asked Morrible.

Hailey giggled. "Maybe for the rest of the episode, and now on to our next review which comes from **Doglover 645**!"

Creative ,MY KINDA PARTY!  
>Would you rather questions (for everyone)<br>Go back in time to meet your ancestors, or forward in time to meet your great-grandchildren?  
>Live in a world with no problems, or a world you rule?<br>Have everlasting fame and fortune, but nothing else, or be with your love and have nothing?

Yeah...update soon!

Elphaba spoke first. "I would want to see my great grand children, to make sure they aren't green! For question 2, I would choose a world with no problems I wouldn't want to rule! Question 3, be with Fiyero and have nothing." Fiyero hugged Elphaba, and he answered next.

"Wow, I don't know about question one, maybe my great grandchildren, I want to know if they are green also! I would want to rule a world and I would want to be with Fae for the third question. Elphaba smiled at Fiyero because of his answer.

"Glinda, why don't you go next." said Hailey. "Well, I would want to meet my ancestors that would be so cool! And of course, I want to rule a world, I basically already live in a world with no problems, in the upper uplands and all, OH! And I guess I would pick fame and fortune… since I have no lover… Glinda looked sad.

"Cheer up Glinda! You'll find someone!" said Hailey. "You really think?" Glinda looked hopeful. "Of course. You rule Oz!" Hailey pointed out.

Nessa and Boq had the same answers as Glinda, except Nessa wanted to be with Boq and have nothing, rather than fame and fortune.

Then Morrible answered. "Well, I would want to see my ancestors, and rule a world!" everyone rolled their eyes. "and I would want fame and fortune, of course, also, this dress itches!"

"Too bad!" Hailey said. "Our next review comes from **TheNightFur****y **who says - What's everyone's dream job?  
>- Would Elphaba ever consider teaching middle school English?<br>- Has anyone heard of Hogwarts?  
>- If Hailey told Elphaba the Wizard was her Father, what would her reaction be?<br>- What mode of transportation do you prefer?  
>- What is Fieryo's favorite school memory from the schools he's been kicked out of?<p>

"Why middle school English?" Elphaba asked.

"It's from a fanfiction I wrote." Haley explained.

"Uh, ok then, yes. Not many people know this, but I studied teaching back at Shiz." Elphaba said.

"Hogwarts?" Fiyero asked. "What's Hogwarts?"

"Fiyero, did you do any reading?" Elphaba asked. "Of course I've heard of Hogwarts, who hasn't read 'Harry Potter!?" everyone else agreed.

"I've read that!" said Nessa.

"Me too!" said Boq.

"Me three!" Glinda squealed.

"If Hailey told Elphaba the wizard was her father what would her reaction be?" Hailey read aloud before catching herself. "Uh… oops." Elphaba was glaring at her.

"You're telling me the WIZARD is my FATHER!?" the green girl yelled getting right in front of Hailey's interview desk.

"I'm sorry Elphaba, you weren't supposed to ever find that out… but yes… Elphaba stomped back to her chair mumbling, grumbling and sneering. "I guess he's better than that stink of a father I had…"

"Elphaba I'm really not that bad!" the wizard said.

"Fathers don't trick their daughters! Fathers don't proclaim their daughters wicked!" Elphaba yelled at him.

"That was before I knew… I'm sorry."

Elphaba sat down, and Fiyero tried to comfort her.

"Next question! What mode of transportation do you prefer?" asked Haliey.

"Broom." Elphaba said still angry.

"BUBBLE!" Galinda squealed.

"I like swankified carriages." Fiyero said.

"Balloon." Said the wizard.

"Anything fancy." Madame Morrible answered.

"Walking!" said Nessa.

Ok, and now for the last question! What is Fiyero's favorite memory from a school he was kicked out of?"

"Maybe that time I went on a date with this girl named…"

"FIYERO!" Elphaba cut him off.

"Uh… sorry Fae."

"And now for our very last review from **woodland59**who says Mmmkay...how about...  
>"Elphaba, who is your favorite actress that has played you?"<br>"Glinda, I dare you to wear black and out on all black makeup and a black wig."

My favorite actress who played me is Lindsay Mendez, closely followed by Idina Menzel."

"Good answer!" Said Hailey.

Do I really have to wear black!?" asked Galinda.

"Yes!" said Hailey. Before the blonde could protest, her makeup team came rushing out. There was a cloud of makeup for a moment and then Glinda was in all black.

"UGHH! Get this stuff off me!" Glinda pouted.

"Well, that's it for the episode! See you next time! Oh! And in the real world, I got the role of Maria in the sound of music, my school play! Also, sorry for falling off the face of the earth for 2 months… *sigh* it happens.


	3. episode 2

The stage lights turned on again revealing the cast of wicked and Hailey getting ready for the next episode. Glinda's makeup team came rushing out to help her get ready. It only took them about ten seconds on her, and then they moved on to Elphaba after some whispering from the blonde. "Hey OW stop that!" Elphaba yelled at the team. They did after a minute, revealing Elphaba with some blush, eyeliner, and pink eye shadow on frowning.

"Hey everyone, and welcome back to my interview with the wicked characters!"

Elphaba cleared her throat loudly. "Can you do something about the mess on my face?"

"Aww, come on Elphie, you look, well adorable!" said Glinda.

"I actually like the look too, Fae." Said Fiyero.

"Fiyero, You're supposed to be on my side!" Elphaba snapped.

"Alright everyone, let's stop arguing." Hailey clapped her hands and Glinda's makeup team came out with makeup wipes in their hands. They removed the makeup, and everyone stopped arguing.

"Ok, moving on, our first review comes from one of my most faithful reviewers,** Doglover645 **who says

Bwahahahahahahaha the Fish!  
>Bring Melena in. Allow her to slap the Fish.<br>Nessa: Hi! *whispers* I ship Bessa very hard. You and Boq are adorable together.  
>Glinda: what are your top 5 tips to be POPULAR?<br>That's all for now! Update soon!

There was a flash of light and a young woman who looked about 28 showed up onstage. "Um, where am I?" she asked.

"Mother!" Elphaba ran to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Fabala!" Melena hugged her daughter back.

"Nessa, his is our mother." Elphaba said to her sister. Nessa, who had gotten her shoes back, stood up out of her chair and walked awkwardly to her mother.

The Thropp women group hugged, and the tech crew got a chair for Melena. "Melena, you are allowed to slap Morrible." Hailey pointed out.

Melena walked over to the fish and said "I have heard about what you did to my daughter." And she gave the older woman a good hard slap in the face.

"Hey! Why do you all hate me?!" asked Morrible. Hailey just face palmed. And Doglover came on stage and whispered to Nessa Hi, I ship Bessa very hard, you and Boq are adorable together.

Nessa jumped out of her seat "Yay! I like this whole Bessa thing! I still ove you Boq-ee-poo!"

The audience and wicked characters laughed very hard and Boq looked like he was going to puke. Even Elphaba found the whole thing funny. "What? I don't get it." Said Nessa.

"I think they are laughing at Boq-ee-poo." Said Boq.

"Alright Glinda, what are your top five tips to be popular? asked Hailey.

"Well, first off, fashion! You need to wear lots of frilly pink things and flounce around in them plenty. Second, you need to be entertaining. Everyone found it very funny when I said 'the artichoke is steamed' back at Shiz."

"Hey, Glinda! I did not find that funny in any way!' Elphaba shouted.

"Sorry Elphie, but the artichoke is steamed again." Everyone tried to stifle their laughs, but it didn't work.

"I don't find it funny." Elphaba mumbled.

"So, tip number three, shower and deodorant. Elphie was… not the cleanest smelling at Shiz." said Glinda cautiously.

"Glinda, are you telling me that I stunk!?"

"Well, if you really must know… yes." said Glinda. The audience laughed again. "but Elphie, you have definitely improved since then." Elphaba continued to pout.

"Next tip, always act happy and bubbly. That one comes very naturally to me." Glinda tossed her hair. "Oh, and the final tip, toss your hair…. All the time, it works."

"Great tips, Glinda! And now for our next reviewer, **ElphieisPopular **who says Mwahahahaha Glinda with a black wig! Let's make it more interesting, why don't we glue the wig on her head? It can only get off when Elphaba says it... Sorry Glin  
>Hmm Biq? Come here please. *grabs Biq and puts handcuffs on* Nessa? Come also here, please? *does the same by Nessa* Now you two can be together!<br>Elphaba, *looks with puppy eyes* may I please ride on your broomstick… PWEASE?  
>Fiyero and Glinda, I dare you two to do a competition: who is the smartest?<br>So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! *disappears in a cloud of smoke*

"Hey! Come back with my broom!" Elphaba yelled while shaking her fist at the sky.

"I'll return it!" ElphieisPopular called from the sky.

"Do I have to have the black wig glued to my head?" asked Glinda.

"Yes!" said Hailey. The makeup team came running out again and glued a back wig to Glinda's head very neatly before she could protest.

"Hmph! Wait! Elphie, you are the only one who can take it off right, so take it off please!"

"I don't think so Glinda. Maybe we can leave it on until the end of the episode and then I'll take off." Said Elphaba.

"But Elphie you are my best friend in the whole wide world, can't you take it off sooner?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it is funny!" Said Elphaba.

"Well, I don't find it very funny." Said Glinda while pouting.

*grabs Biq and puts handcuffs on* Nessa? Come also here, please? *does the same by Nessa* Now you two can be together! "Hey, I don't like this very much!" said Boq.

"Boq, maybe you should get to know Nessa, you might find that you really like her." said Hailey.

"Oh fine!" he said.

"Yay!" Nessa shouted excitedly.

"Oh, this should be fun!"

"What is it?" asked Fiyero.

"You and Glinda have to have a smartness competition!" Hailey snapped her fingers and the tech crew came out with two fancy tables with big red buttons on them, the kind you might see on game shows. "Glinda, you get in front that one, and Fiyero, you get behind this one! Now, let's get this thing started, first question, what is the capitol of Oz?"

Glinda hit the buzzer first. "The Emerald City!"

"What? No fair, I didn't know we started!" said Fiyero.

"Well, pay attention!" Hailey suggested. "Now, second question, what is 8+4?"

"12!" Fiyero guessed while Glinda was counting on her fingers.

"Correct! The score is one to one! Third question, this will see if you were paying attention last episode! What role am I playing in 'the sound of music?'"

Fiyero took the first guess "Liesl?"

"Wrong! it goes to Glinda."

"Maria?" she asked.

"Correct! The score is 2 to 1! We will play to 5 points. Get ready; here's the next question, what is 6 times 6?"

While Glinda counted on her fingers, Fiyero called out the answer "36!"

"Hmph!" Glinda pouted.

"Correct, and now for the next question, explain how to cook pancakes!"

Glinda buzzed the buzzer and said "What kind of a question is that?"

"That is incorrect, so it goes to Fiyero."

Glinda continued to pout, and Fiyero said "well, you mix the batter, then put it in a pan, and flip it when it's time, and then you're done!"

"That is correct, the score is now 3 to 2, next question, how much dirt is in a hole that is 3 feet by 6 feet?"

"Um, 6 something-iths?!" said Glinda.

"Nope."

"None!" said Fiyero.

"And that is correct! The score is now 4 to 2. Now, what is 64+5?"

Fiyero immediately started to count on his fingers, but Glinda had an answer faster. "71!" she shouted after hitting the buzzer.

"Correct! Next question, where is Elphaba from?"

Fiyero got this one "Munchkinland!"

"We have a winner!" balloons fell that said "congratulotions"

"Wow, I didn't think that Fiyero would win! said Nessa.

"Well, he did stick to his principals and go with Elphaba." Hailey explained.

Glinda pouted (again) and said "I think that I should have won!"

Well, maybe next time Glinda." said Hailey looking at her list of things to get through. "Well ladies and gentlemen, looks like we have one more review to get through today! This one comes from a guest who says Hi guys! I have a couple questions and dares.  
>Elphaba: great grandchildren, huh? *grins wickedly* do you have something you would like to share with us?<br>Fishie: I dare you to have a spell of Elphaba's choice cast on you, or else you must become a fish. Not Fish, fish.

Elphaba blushed. "Um… no sorry everyone I'm not pregnant, but Fiyero and I are planning to have children at some point in our lives."

"Fae, I want children sooner than 'at some point.'"

Fiyero, we won't have children until I'm good and ready!" said Elphaba almost angrily.

Madame Morrible looked whiter than usual. "I won't let Elphaba cast a spell on me!" she said.

"Ok then, you asked for it!" said Hailey grinning wickedly. She snapped her fingers, and Madame Morrible became a goldfish in a bowl.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"We said a fish not a Fish!" Hailey snapped her fingers and Morrible the horrible was silent.

Well, that concludes our episode for today, don't forget to review and leave your questions and dares for us! The lights went down and the audience quieted down.


	4. episode 3

"Hello and welcome to our newest episode of 'Hailey's Interview with the Wicked Characters'! We have lots of questions and dares to get through today, so let's get on with it!" Hailey pulled out a slip of paper and then said "Our first review comes from **UndefeatedAura **who says This is interesting!  
>BTW here are my questions..<br>To Elphaba.. What is your impression on earth? (Particularly about the animals)  
>To Fiyero... Which country (on earth) do you think has the prettiest women? And why?<br>To Nessa... Would you rather walk or have Boq?  
>To Galinda... Have you watched 'miss universe'? For you, who deserves the crown? Why?<br>To Boq... What do you think of Nessa?  
>To Wizard and Horrible Moribble... Uhmmmmm... Kay, throw theme rotten veggies...<p>

My dare will be in next episode ;)

Elphaba answered her question first. "My impression on earth is that I am ok with it. I do not like how the animals are treated there, but other than that, it's fine."

Fiyero answered next. "I am going to say Mexico because all of the women there look kind of like Elphaba with their dark hair, and such."

Hailey started to fangirl. "Awww, Fiyeraba! How cute!"

"That was very sweet Fiyero." said Elphaba.

"Ok, moving on," said Hailey. "Nessa, would you rather walk of have Boq?"

Nessa thought about it before saying "I think that I would rather have Boq." Boq rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly.

"Alright Galinda, have you watched 'Miss universe?"

"No, I haven't but I think that I should get the crown!" Glinda tossed her blonde, curly hair, and everyone shook their heads.

"Boq" asked Hailey "What do you think of Nessa?"

"I well, um I-I think she's….."

"Do you like Nessa?" asked Hailey.

Boq looked embarrassed for a moment. "I do like Nessa."

Nessa jumped out of her seat excitedly "Yay! Boq likes me!"

"Now for the last dare, alright everyone, get out the rotten veggies!" the audience got out their bags of rotten vegetables, and threw them at Madame Morrible and the wizard.

"Hey! Stop!" they both yelled at the same time.

The audience threw the veggies for a full two minutes, until Hailey said "alright everyone, that's enough… for now…" Hailey smiled at the wizard and Morrible wickedly. Our next review comes from **Wanli8970 **who says Okay, I know this might seem a little personal, but, Nessa do you really love Elphaba? I'm not really sure if you do or not, you have never really support to her, or more specifically, like when Frex would abuse her. I'm not trying to be offensive, I just wondering, do you really your sister?

Nessa looked sad "Of course I love Elphaba, I mean, she is my sister. That is true that I never supported her, but there was a time when I didn't love her. I feel bad for that, but I love her now."

Elphaba looked sad, and also a little bit angry. "Nessa I took care of you throughout our childhood. I basically raised you, and you didn't love me! I did all I could for you and it is never enough is it!?"

"I'm sorry, Elphaba, I hope you can forgive me. It just took a while to see past your green skin."

Elphaba just sat there with folded arms looking annoyed. Hailey decided to get things moving along "Ok, our next review comes from **ElphieisPopular **who says *Appears with the broom from Elphaba* Well that was fun, but I'm feeling quite dizzy now. Excuse me one minute. *comes back after one minute* So, where were we? Oh I know! The black wig on Glinda's head was quite funny, but now it's gonna be vice versa, for a whole episode Elphaba has to wear a blonde wig! After that I'm gonna stop with hair change..  
>Hey Nessie! *whispers* I think it's time to go on a date, don't you think?<br>Fiyero, because you had won the competition, I have a surprise for you. You can ask Elphie every spell you want! Yes, Elphaba you have to do it!  
>Hey wizard! Don't you want to tell us something? Perhaps something about Melena?<br>So I wanted to do something funny, but the broomstick makes me sick. Soooo *grabs Glinda's wand and summons a purple bubble* Don't worry, I give the wand back! When I'm done with it...

Elphaba was happy to have her broom back, but the blonde wig didn't go over so well. "Hey! First you steal my broom, and then you make me wear a blonde wig!" Elphaba sneered at the big purple bubble that was floating away.

"Now Elphaba, she returned the broom, and there are supposed to be funny dares in this interview." Hailey said while trying to stifle a laugh because of the wig on Elphaba's head.

"The wig is very funny, Elphie." said Glinda who was not even attempting to control her laughter.

Elphaba frowned and then sat back down. "Wait a minute, now I have to do as many spells for Fiyero as he wants?!"

"You sure do!" said Fiyero.

"Fiyero, it's dangerous, I could mess up and then something bad might happen!"

"Well, she said you have to do It." said Hailey.

"Ok fine, what spells do you want?" Elphaba asked Fiyero.

"Hmmm, for starters, I could use a brownie!" Fiyero smiled hopefully at Elphaba.

Elphaba sighed, and snapped her fingers. A plate with a brownie appeared in Fiyero's hand. "do you think of anything besides food?" asked Elphaba.

"Yes I do." Fiyero said while mowing down on a mouthful of brownie.

Nessa looked very happy at the idea of a date with Boq.

Hey wizard! Don't you want to tell us something? Perhaps something about Melena?

"I well, um…ok, on the night that Frex left, I went to their house and gave Melena a bottle of green elixir, then we -…"

Hailey cut him off. "Hey, this is rated K+ and I am NOT going to up the rating just because you feel like going into detail! Now that that is over, our next review comes from **AirHawk19 **who says: Elphaba and Glinda, what is your favorite memory from when you were roommates?  
>Fiyero, I challenge you to walk on peg stilts in a tall clown costume. (Hint: You'll have to keep moving to keep your balance.)<p>

Elphaba walked over to Glinda and whispered something to her. "Elphie, we can't tell them about that…" Glinda winked at Elphaba.

Elphaba decided to tell another story. "Well my favorite was when Glinda painted my nails pink in my sleep, when I woke up and looked at my nails, I screamed so loud, half of Shiz must have heard!" The audience giggled.

"My favorite memory is all of those times when I attempted to give Elphie a makeover, but she refused."

Fiyero looked frightened. Glinda's makeup team came out to put Fiyero in a clown costume. "Wait, stop!" Fiyero yelled. It was too late, though because after the traditional cloud of dust, Fiyero was in a clown costume complete with the makeup, and the red nose. He was also standing on stilts. Fiyero tried to take one step, but ended up falling face down onto the stage. "I'm Ok!" he said while raising a hand from the stage.

"Ok, our last review comes from **Doglover645** Yay for Melena!

Elphaba: cast any spell you want on Fish-face Morrible. BUT nothing lethal. We need her around or else there's no fishy fun.  
>Everyone: Sum up your life in one word.<br>Everyone: There's a song I want you to listen to then say your thoughts about it. It's called "You Ruin Me" by the Veronicas.  
>Boq: You WILL be with Nessa! You will!<br>Fiyero: Where do you buy your tight white pants?

Well done so far! Update soon!

Elphaba started chanting "Oh NO!" Morrible yelled. There was a cloud of smoke, and Madame Morrible was sent flying into the air.

"Wow, where'd she go?" Glinda asked.

Everyone watched through the big hole in the ceiling, waiting for the fish to come crashing back down. The tech crew came out with a mattress for Morrible to fall on (only so she didn't die.)

After a good 30 seconds, the head 'shiztress' came falling through the same hole she had gone up in. she landed on the mattress, bounced a few times, then stopped and rubbed her head. "ugh what happened?" she suddenly realized had happened. "Grr! I'll get you, my greenie and your little monkey too!"

"I can't believe it you just stole the wicked witch of the west's line!" said Hailey.

"Elphaba said that?" asked Fiyero.

"Well, not really, in the wizard of Oz…. well, I'm not going to get into that. Anyway, the next dare is that everyone needs to sum up their life in one word!"

Elphaba said "strugglous."

"Fae, I don't think that is a word." Said Fiyero.

"Well, now it is." Elphaba replied.

"I would say swankified!" said Fiyero.

"Crazy." Said Nessa.

"boring." Said Boq.

"Wonerful." The wizard said.

"Do you say that about everything?" asked Elphaba.

"Yes." The wizard replied.

"Galindafied!" Glinda shouted.

"Ok, next dare, we have to listen to a song called 'you ruin me.'" They listened to the song.

Hailey shared her thoughts first. "I liked it, but it was a bit slow for my taste."

"I think it sounds like if someone wrote a song about my life." Elphaba said. Glinda was crying. What's wrong Glinda?" asked Elphaba.

"That was such a sad song!" she said.

"That was dramatic." Said Boq. "I thought it was a good song.

Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone except Glinda.

"Fiyero, where did you get those tight white pants?" asked Hailey. "it was the last question."

"They were made by the royal clothing makers in the Vinkus, they are one of a kind, and you can't get them anywhere else." Fiyero said proudly.

"And that is the end of our episode, please review and give us your questions and dares!" the lights went down, and everyone went backstage.


	5. episode 4

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our newest episode of the interview! Today is the late valentine's episode so stay tuned for some fun surprises! Before we get into it, I would like to thank **EmberSkyofShadowClan** for following the story! Our first review comes from **doglover645 **who says ;_Every chapter just puts a huge smile on my face. It really does._

_Wizard and Morrible: sing "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better" from Annie Get Your Gun._  
><em>Nessa: I will get you with Boq. Don't worry.<em>  
><em>Elphaba: name anything (minus death, love, etc) and it shall appear for you on the stage.<em>  
><em>Glinda: why is pink so appealing to you?<em>

_That's all for now! Update soon! I love this!_

"Awww thanks! That just made my day!" said Hailey. "Ok wizard and Madame Morrible, you have to sing 'Anything you can do I can do better! This is going to be funny."

"do we really have to sing it?!" asked Morrible.

"Yes you do." Hailey replied.

Everyone but the wizard and Morrible went backstage and the spotlights went on the two, soon they started to sing.

Morrible: Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you!

Wizard: No, you can't.

Morrible: Yes, I can.

Wizard: No, you can't.

Morrible: Yes, I can.

Wizard: No, you can't.

Morrible: Yes, I can,Yes, I can!

Wizard : Anything you can be  
>I can be greater.<br>Sooner or later,  
>I'm greater than you.<p>

Morrible: No, you're not.

Wizard: Yes, I am.

Morrible: No, you're not.

Wizard:Yes, I am.

Morrible: No, you're NOT!

Wizard: Yes, I am.  
>Yes, I am! I can shoot a partridge<br>With a single cartridge.

Morrible: I can get a sparrow  
>With a bow and arrow.<p>

Wizard: I can live on bread and cheese.

Morrible: And only on that?

Wizard: Yes.

Morrible:So can a rat!

Wizard: Any note you can reach  
>I can go higher.<br>I can sing anything  
>Higher than you.<p>

Morrible: No, you can't. (High)

Wizard: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Morrible: No, you can't. (Higher)

Wizard: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Morrible:No, you can't. (Higher)

Wizard: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Morrible: No, you can't. (Higher)

Wizard: Yes, I can. (Higher)

Morrible: No, you can't. (Higher)  
>Yes, I CAN! (Highest)<p>

Wizard: Anything you can buy  
>I can buy cheaper.<br>I can buy anything  
>Cheaper than you.<p>

Morrible: Fifty cents?

Wizard: Forty cents!

Morrible: Thirty cents?

Wizard: Twenty cents!

Morrible: No, you can't!

Wizard: Yes, I can,  
>Yes, I can!<p>

Morrible: Anything you can say  
>I can say softer.<br>I can say anything  
>Softer than you.<p>

Wizard: No, you can't. (Softly)

Morrible:Yes, I can. (Softer)

Wizard: No, you can't. (Softer)

Morrible: Yes, I can. (Softer)

Wizard: No, you can't. (Softer)

Morrible: Yes, I can. (Softer)  
>YES, I CAN! (Full volume)<p>

Wizard: I can drink my liquor  
>Faster than a flicker.<p>

Morrible: I can drink it quicker  
>And get even sicker!<p>

Wizard: I can open any safe.

Morrible: Without bein' caught?

Wizard: Sure.

Morrible: That's what I thought-  
>you crook!<p>

Wizard: Any note you can hold  
>I can hold longer.<br>I can hold any note  
>Longer than you.<p>

Morrible: No, you can't.

Wizard Yes, I can

Morrible: No, you can't.

Wizard:Yes, I can

Morrible:No, you can't.

Wizard: Yes, I can  
>Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I<p>

Morrible:No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-

Wizard: CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)

Morrible: Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

"Ok, and that's where we'll cut it." Hailey said stopping them and directing everyone else back onstage.

Doglover hopped onstage and whispered in Nessa's ear "Ness I will get you with Boq. Don't worry"

Just two seconds after that, Boq said " Nessa, I would like to ask you something…. Um…."

"Yes Boq?" asked Nessa.

"Will you… go on a date with me?"

Nessa leapt out of her chair, ran over to Boq, and hugged him "Yes I absolutely will!"

The whole audience said "awwwwwwwww!"

The next dare is that Elphaba has to name anything and it will appear for her on the stage." Hailey reminded everyone.

"Hmm… how about BUBBLE!" a big green bubble appeared and Elphaba climbed into it. Everyone just watched in surprise as Elphaba went floating up above the audience. "Squee! I've always wanted to do this!"

"Well, that was surprising, anyways, Glinda your question is 'why does pink appeal to you so much?'"

Glinda thought about it and said "well, like anyone my I have a favorite color and mine is pink. I think I like it because it is so bright and cheerful!"

"Alright," said Hailey. "our next review comes from **Wanli8970 **who is reviewing as a guest! _Oh, I'm sorry that if caused anything bad! But, Elphaba and Nessarose, I think you both should know, family never gives up on each other, especially siblings, I hope this means something to both of you._

"I am sorry Elphaba." said Nessa sadly.

"I'm sorry too Nessa, I shouldn't have been nasty." The two sisters met in the middle of the stage and hugged. Most of the audience was teary eyed, but still smiling.

Hailey let them have their moment, and then said "moving on, our next review comes from **AirHawk19 **who says: _Has anyone ever wanted to try fire walking?_ Everyone shook their heads. _Just out of curiosity._  
><em>Elphaba, while you were on the run, what survival skills were most valuable to you?<em>  
><em>Glinda, what was the hardest lie you ever had to tell to the public?<em>  
><em>Fiyero, what was the hardest part of Gale Force training?<em>  
><em>Nessa, why were your last words to your sister words of hatred?<em>  
><em>Boq, do you still want to kill Elphaba?<em>  
>On a brighter note, what's everyone's favorite flavor of ice cream? (I'll send it via Red Express Magic Portal.)<p>

"The most important survival skill was actually help from the Animals and my magic." Elphaba said.

"The hardest lie I ever had to tell to the public was anything having to do with Elphie being wicked. I felt so bad! I knew that she was actually very nice, and that I was making things even harder for Elphaba." Glinda said.

Fiyero was next. "Everything! I am way too lazy to train for the gale force! Especially getting up at 4 in the morning every day, that was the most hard thing."

"Hardest, Fiyero." Elphaba corrected.

"My last words to my sister were in fact words of hatred." Said Nessa. "once again, I'm really sorry, Elphaba."

"I have forgiven you Nessa." Said Elphaba.

"No, I don't still want to kill Elphaba!" said Boq. "I know that she is not a bad person and that it wasn't really her fault that I was tin."

"Good answer." Hailey frowned at Boq.

My favorite ice cream flavor is Chocolate." Elphaba said.

"Strawberry!" Glinda squealed.

"Green monster." Said Fiyero. Elphaba glared at him. "what!? It is!"

"I have to go with cookie dough." said Nessarose.

"Vanilla." said the wizard.

"Vanilla?" Hailey repeated. "That is so plain!" the wizard shrugged.

"Marshmallow swirl." Said Madame Morrible.

"Really, WE share a favorite?" Hailey put her head down on her interview desk in frustration. "ok, let's get on our next review, it comes from **ElphieisPopular **who says: _*Appears in a purple bubble* It's good to see me, isn't it? No need to respond, that was rhetorical.  
>Yes I just stole a Wicked line mwahahaha!<br>Melena, it seems that I can't ask this question at the wizard *glares at Hailey* so I'm going to ask it at you. What happened with you and the wizard?  
>Dorothy, You didn't got any dares, so I dare you and Elphie to hug each other, as if you were best friends forever!<br>Fiyero, answer this precisely, when do you want to have Fiyeraba babies?  
>Glinda, Why are you always so hyper!? And is it contagious? *Backs off a little*<br>Elphaba, (yes you're going twice...because I like you) I have a blond bubbly air headed friend, just like Galinda...How do you live with that? Can I have some tips?  
>No sorry Glinda but you can't have your wand back. I still need it...and maybe for in the future too. <em>

Melena thought for a few moments. We had an affair… that's all I 'm going to say." She winked at Hailey who silently thanked her for not getting too in depth.

"NO! I will not hug the farm brat!" Elphaba yelled.

"Sorry Elphaba, you have to do it." Hailey said apologetically.

"I don't like this either! Said Dorothy. Elphaba sneered at her.

The witch and the farm girl slowly and hesitantly walked toward each other and eventually met. They hugged, and then scurried back to their seats.

"Alright Fiyero you have the next question, when do you want to have fiyeraba babies?"

"I want to have some soon, but unfortunately, Fae doesn't want to go through pregnancy." Fiyero said. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so hyper?" Hailey asked Glinda.

"Um… I don't know… I just am." Glinda said.

"Elphaba what tips do you have about blonde bubbly friends?"

"Just love and except them." Elphaba said winking at Glinda.

Hailey looked at her last review which came from a guest, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Glinda.

"This last review requires us to read a story." said Hailey. "I'm sorry guest, but I just need to get the update up, I promise I will do that next time. Well, that concludes-"

"Fiyero cut her off. "Wait! Before the end of the episode, I would like to sing a special song for Elphaba."

"And what would that be?" asked Elphaba.

"You'll just have to see!" said Fiyero. A guitar appeared in Fiyero's hands, and he started to sing. " Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh, oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'd understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh, oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh, oh,  
>That's what makes you beautiful So c-come on.<br>You got it wrong.  
>To prove I'm right<br>I put it in a song.  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy,  
>And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes!"<p>

Elphaba looked like she was going to cry. "Fiyero, no one has ever done something so nice for me!" she exclaimed.

"Happy valentine's day, Fae." Fiyero said happily he went over to Elphaba and they kissed… for a good minute straight.

After that minute, Hailey interrupted them. She clapped her hands at the lighting people and they turned the off, ending the episode.


	6. Episode 6

Hello fellow wicked fans, and welcome to our fifth episode of the interview! Let's jump right in, our first review comes from a **Guest **who says _Two questions_  
><em>1: what are each of your opinions on werewolves<em>  
><em>2: why is up with the dragon in the show (I mean I love dragons but that's weird)<em>

"I like werewolves… I guess." Elphaba said. Everyone nodded in agreement except Glinda who said "I don't like them, they're scary!"

"I don't know what does up with the dragon … do any of you know?" asked Hailey.

Everyone shook their heads 'no'. "Well, I guess that will remain a mystery." Said Hailey.

"Ok, our next review comes from **ElphieisPopular **who says _Oh, how I love valentine! It's always so romantic!_  
><em>Ok so new questions and dares...<em>  
><em>Glinda, I dare you to do a handstand, and you have to draw something when you're upside-down.<em>  
><em>Elphie, if I said that Dorothy is your long lost daughter, what are you going to say?<em>  
><em>Biq, even though I don't like you, I know that Nessa likes you... So you HAVE to make her happy or else...<em>  
><em>Fiyero, what about some dancing? I'm putting up some music and you're going to dance!<em>  
><em>To everyone, say why you hate the Wizard... Don't be ashamed, you may say some mean words mwahahahaha.<em>  
><em>Oh and this is one of the things why I needed the wand, points the wand at th3 audience and says* BALLGOWN!<em>  
><em>See ya!<em>

"Ok Glinda, you have to do a handstand and draw something!"

"In a ballgown?" the makeup team came running out, and there was a cloud of dust, as usual and then Glinda was in a gymnastics outfit.

"Ok, now I'll do it!" Glinda said. Hailey gave her a piece of paper and a pencil and the blonde fipped upside down in a handstand and began to draw. Everyone waited and then after about ten minutes, Glinda came down from the handstand and showed off her drawing. She had drawn herself.

"Wow, Glinda, I really had no idea that you could draw like that… upside down." Elphaba said.

"Well, I look in the mirror enough to know exactly what I look like, and I just drew that!" Glinda tossed her hair and the makeup team came out again and put Glinda back into the bubble dress.

_Elphie, if I said that Dorothy is your long lost daughter, what are you going to say?_

"Um… that isn't even possible because Dorothy is about ten years younger than me. I couldn't have had a daughter when I was ten."

"That's a good point," Hailey said. "Alright Bick, you better make Nessa happy!"

"Hey! Are you accusing me of being a bad boyfriend! And it's Boq!"

"Well, no technically ElphieisPopular is. And I know you're name is Boq, I just like calling you Bick. In the next question, you all have to dance!" Hailey put on some dance music and everyone started dancing. Elphaba did her dance from the Ozdust ballroom.

"Elphie, you really must get some better moves!" Glinda said. Elphaba just frowned. "Elphie, you are really crabby today!"

"Oh really? When am I not?" Elphaba asked sneerishly.

"Fae, lighten up, were dancing!" Fiyero took Elphaba into his arms, and they started dancing together.

"AWWW, Fiyeraba!" Hailey started fangirling. "Ok everyone, let's move on, the next question is to everyone and it is why do you hate the wizard?"

"I hate him because he ruined my life!" Elphaba snapped at the wizard, who shrugged guiltily.

"I hate him because he was the reason why Elphie and I almost had to never see each other again and he is the reason why I had to say such terrible things about my best friend!" Glinda said angrily.

"He split Elphaba and I apart for 2 whole years!" Fiyero said.

"He tricked everybody! Nessa yelled.

"let's move on to a sillier thing, shall we?" Hailey said. Oh and this is one of the things why I needed the wand, points the wand at th3 audience and says* BALLGOWN!

Everyone in the audience was wearing a ballgown. "Hey! Why didn't that work for me?" Glinda asked.

Hailey just giggled and moved on to the next review. "Our next review comes from **Doglover645 **who says _:D Awwwwww!_

_Nessa: see? I told you!_  
><em>Everyone: You're all going on a rollercoaster. You're going on the Griffon at Busch Gardens! I recommend the front seats.<em>  
><em>Morrible: why you so evil fish?!<em>  
><em>Everyone: preferred method of transportation?<em>

_Update soon please!_

Hailey snapped her fingers and everyone was at Busch gardens in Florida. "Do we really have to go on a roller coaster?" asked Glinda who suddenly looked a little bit green.

"Yes," said Hailey. "Boq, where are you going?"

"To get cotton candy… and out of line for the roller coaster!" Boq answered.

"Chicken..." Hailey muttered under her breath.

"Wait for me Boq!" Galinda went running after the munchkin. Hailey face palmed.

"Glinda, Come on, don't be such a chicken!" Elphaba yelled.

"Don't you worry, Elphaba." Hailey snapped her fingers and the two runaway wicked characters appeared in line with everyone else.

"Hey! Glinda and Boq said at the same time.

"The dare say we ALL have to ride the roller coaster, and that is exactly what we are going to do." They waited in line for a few minutes, and then it was time to get on the ride. Hailey, Elphaba, Fiyero, and Nessa sat in the front row, Glinda, Boq, Morrible and the wizard sat in the back row, because they were most scared, and Melena sat in the middle. The ride started and the roller coaster started going up a big hill. It got to the top, and stayed there for a few seconds. The people who were most afraid looked almost as green as Elphaba. Then, the cart went down almost vertically, then everyone was upside down for a few seconds, the ride then went down again, the around, back up, then a loop-de-loop, down, then splashed into a pool, that was about the end of the ride.

"I puked… I have never puked!" Glinda said getting off the ride. Morrible, who was covered in the puke, just sneered at Glinda.

"Ok guys; let's get back to the interview." Hailey snapped her fingers again and they were suddenly back on the stage again. The audience wooped and cheered having just watched video footage of the whole thing. "The first question is for Morrible, Morrible, why are you so evil!?"

"I don't know, I want what I want and I get what I want!"

Hailey sighed at the fishes' answer and then said "our next question is preferred method of transportation, but we already answered that in another episode, sorry. Our next review comes from **my little wicked **who says _Bwahahaha one direction! OMO. First off: Galinda, I'd just like to know your opinion on me shipping you with Shadow the _  
><em>hedgehog from Sonic. Just curious. Morrible, you now have no choice. Elphaba WILL cast a spell of her choice, although it (sadly) can't be Avadacadavra, the killing spell. Wizard, you have to reveal your deepest secret, as long as it's relatively clean. Also, bring in Doctor Dillamond. As a Goat. Bye!<em>

"How do you possibly ship me with sonic the hedgehog?" Glinda asked looking confusified.

Elphaba smirked, took out the Grimmerie, and started chanting. "uh oh… AHHHHH!" Morrible suddenly had the head of a fish.

The audience laughed loudly. "This isn't funny!" Morrible said. "How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Until the end of the episode." Hailey answered casually. "Wizard, you have to reveal your deepest secret."

"Well, I am a fraud, and I am Elphaba's father. Isn't that enough? I don't have anything deeper."

"Uh… ok," Dr. Dillimond emerged from backstage. "Hi Dr. Dillamond!" said Hailey "You just missed the rollercoaster."

"BBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh, woops!" Hailey snapped her fingers and Dr Dillamond could speak. "Thank you!"

"Ok, moving on, our last review comes from **Airhawk19 **who says

_Elphaba, listen to the song, 'Beautiful,' by MercyMe and tell us what you think. (The others are welcome to listen and express their opinions, but I'm most interested in Elphaba's)_

Elphaba listened to the song "Wow… that was like if someone wrote a song about my life…" she started crying.

"Fae, what's going on, you've been so emotional and modified today." Fiyero asked.

Elphaba collected herself, and then said "Everyone, I have some news to share."

The audience, wicked characters and Hailey all perked up excited to hear the news."I'm pregnant."

Everyone cheered and green balloons that said 'Congratulotions' fell from the ceiling. "This is great Fae!" Fiyero hugged Elphaba and the audience cheered even louder.

"Well, that concludes our episode everyone! You can suggest baby names for Fiyero and Elphie in the reviews, their favorite for whatever the gender of the baby is will be chosen!" the lights went down and everyone went silent.


	7. Episode 7

"Hey everybody, and welcome back to my interview with the Wicked characters! It's been a while since we've had a new episode, but there was big news last time, Elphaba's pregnant with the Fiyeraba baby!" The audience cheered. "And since the last update, Elphaba's gotten pretty far along, she only has a few weeks, which translates to the baby will be born, and the gender announced next episode!"

The audience cheered again, this time even louder. Elphaba's cheeks flushed an even darker green from all of the attention.

"Our first review comes from **ElphieisPopular **who says: FIYERABA BABIES! OMO! I'm so happy right now!  
>Elphaba and Fiyero, I know a name! If your baby is gonna be a daughter you could call her Polimnia. It means full of music.<br>Biq, yeah that's right! I still don't like you! And let me tell you something *eyes are becoming blood red* if you do anything to Nessa, and I swear anything! There's going to be sooo much trouble for you...  
>Glinnie, do the nyan nyan dance! Just search on YouTube nyan nyan dance and you'll find it! It's so funny!<br>Nessie, if there's gonna be some trouble with Biq, let me handle it, okay? Cuz I have some funny plans with him...  
>Hey wizard! *points wand at you* FROG! now we have a fish and a frog! Hihi.<br>Sorry I just want to try it one more time.. And Elphie you don't need a broom if you're pregnant! *steals broom and flies away while singing Defying Gravity*  
>BYE BYE!<p>

"Hey! Get back here with my broom!" Elphaba yelled.

"Don't worry, she'll return it." Said Hailey.

Boq looked horrified "I promise, I won't do anything to Nessa! Although… she can be kind of whiney…" Hailey glared at the munchkin with her signature uncomfortable stare, and he ran backstage screaming.

"Munchkins" Elphaba muttered shaking her head.

The wizard had turned into a frog, but everyone was too busy with Elphaba and Boq to notice, until Glinda said something. "um, how long is he going to stay like that?" she picked him up. "Because, I like it!?"

Hailey giggled. "Until he had a question or dare."

"Hey, I get to do the Nyan Nyan dance!" Glinda said. "But… what is it?" Hailey went on youtube on the computer that was on her interview desk, and searched it up. Glinda watched the dance carefully, and learned it quickly. She went to the center of the stage, and did the dance while singing "Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan Goujasu Derishasu Dekaruchaa!" the audience applauded, and Glinda took a bow.

Ok, moving on to our next review which comes from **My Little Wicked **who says: Yesssssssssssssss *squeeee!* ahem sorry: I knew it! Glinda, the shadow thing is an inside joke between me and my close friend. We also toss toss a lot. Fiyero, how excited are you about the news? Both Fiyero and Elphaba: have you thought about any names? I suggest Nyra for a girl. Gotta go!

"I'm very excited about it, Fae and I can't wait for our new little son or daughter! Also, That's a nice name!" Fiyero said.

"We were actually thinking of Miles for a boy, we like that name. For a girl, though, Fiyero and I have been arguing about names. I like the name 'Marlene' but Fiyero likes the name 'Annabelle'."

"Annabelle? That's your daughter's name in my other fic!" Hailey exclaimed.

"So we should choose a different name?" asked Fiyero.

"Preferably." Hailey said truthfully.

"See Yero, I told you that Marlene was better!" Fiyero sighed in defeat, but looked at Elphaba lovingly. Congratulations! HAPPY BALLOONS!

Boq: you better be good to Nessa  
>Nessa: if Boq ever treats you wrong, come get me.<br>Glinda and Fiyero: favorite foods?  
>Morrible: *throws giant carp at her* BE WITH YOUR KIND!<br>Elphaba: You'll be a great mother!

Baby names-  
>Girl- Isadora, Carmin, Iris<br>Boy- Aurex, Xalo,

Update soon! –Julie

"Don't you mean congratulOtions?" Hailey asked looking at doglover who was sitting in the audience.

"Why do people keep comparing me to fish?" Morrible asked.

"Because you are one!" Hailey answered.

"Why do people continue to think I'll be mean to Nessa" Boq wondered aloud.

"Well," Glinda toss-tossed, "I do love cupcakes! Preferably vanilla with pink frosting!"

"I love all foods!" Fiyero said.

"You really think so? Elphaba asked. "Thank you!"

"And now for our last, and most exciting review, which comes from **Wanli8970** who says: Oh, I just thought of a devious dare for Fiyero! Let's have him eat 10 Carolina Reapper Peppers and see how long he'll last! Little known fact, they are the Number 1 hottest pepper in 2015!

"Oh NO!" Fiyero wailed.

Hailey smiled deviously, and snapped her fingers. A plate of the peppers appeared in Fiyero's lap. "C'mon Fiyero, eat up!" she said.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes! Now, get to it!" Hailey said.

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Elphaba got a little bit more comfy in her seat.

"Fae!" Fiyero yelped helplessly, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

Elphaba smiled. "I am… most of the time."

"Well, here goes nothing!" Fiyero picked up a pepper and slowly placed it in his mouth. He began to chew. For a few seconds, he seemed fine, and then… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Water, water!"

"Keep eating Fiyero!" said Hailey.

He helplessly shoved another into his mouth, and then another, and another. Finally, he said "OK OK, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Fiyero's face was bright red, and he was sweating.

The tech crew came out with a tall glass of milk. Fiyero glugged it down almost inhumanly fast. "Ahh, that was fun." He sighed after polishing off the last drop.

"Fun?" Elphaba asked. "That looked like torture!"

"It's man fun." He explained, causing Elphaba to roll her eyes.

Hailey looked at her list o things to do, and then said in her dramatic talk show host voice, "Well, looks like that's all for today, remember to post your questions and dares in the reviews, and remember; only YOU can prevent wild fires."

The lights started to dim. "What was that for?" Elphaba asked.

"Shh! You ruined my moment!"


	8. Episode 8

"Hello everyone and welcome to the new episode of 'Hailey's interview with the wicked characters!' because everyone is so excitified for the fiyeraba babies, we will wait until the end of the chapter to announce the gender of the new baby! Now, let's get on with the question's and dares."

A crib sat on stage next to where Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting. "The first review comes from **Wanli8970** who says "Wow Fiyero, you can last long intense hours in the Gale Force Training, but can't handle eating 10 Carolina Reaper Peppers? Man, aren't you a wimp...  
>Lucky: I can't find anything wrong with this things, I mean, they taste good! *Continues to munch on about 20 of the peppers*<br>That's because you're a dragon, Lucky!  
>Freyja: *Watches Lucky about to eat 40 more peppers before stopping him* Lucky! How many times do I have to tell you to eat everything in moderation?!<br>Lucky: Oh, I can't eat all the things I want? But you can rip people's hearts out?!  
>Freyja: Will you get over that?!<br>Okay, ignore those two! *Waves off at the arguing Dragon-Siblings.* Oh, I got a question for everyone! Who believes in dragons, well, before seeing those two...* Points at the still arguing Freyja and Lucky.* "

Fiyero crossed his arms, and frowned. Elphaba smiled at him, and he cheered up.

"We don't know about Freyia and Lucky, but I'm going to assume they are from 'How to Train your Dragon.'"

"I believe in dragons! Little known fact, I am a big dragon fan!" said Elphaba.

Hailey smiled. "Wow, who knew! Let's move on to our next review, since we have a TON to get through today! Our next one comes from **Airhawk19 **who says Elphaba, if you could learn any form of combat (non-magical) what would it be?  
>Glinda, aside from black, what color would you never, under any circumstances, even if your life depended on it, wear?<br>Nessa, if you could change one thing in your past, what would it be?  
>Fiyero, what would be your ideal pet?<p>

Elphaba answered her question first. "Hmm… I'm going to say archery. That would be cool!"

'Well, I do think that grey is pretty hideodious!" Glinda said. "I wouldn't wear THAT!"

"Well…" Nessa started. "I think… I think I would be nicer to Elphaba…"

Hailey smiled, and so did Elphaba.

Fiyero thought about his question. "Well, I always thought that badgers were neat animals…"

Hailey started giggling. "What?" Fiyero asked.

"Oh, it's an inside joke between Julie, aka Doglover and I. She has an army of flying badgers, but that's another story. HEY! Speaking of Julie, the next review comes from her! She says: Star (ElphieIsPopular) and I should team up...we seem to have the same feelings on the Bessa...

Glinda: have you ever considered trading the bubble dress? Glinda interrupted right there "NO!"  
>Fiyero: Favorite class in school( despite them always teaching the wrong lessons HAHA REFERENCES)?<br>Nessa and Elphaba: do something adorable together. Sister fluff is good for me.

Update soon! -Julie?

"Lunch." Fiyero said in answer to his question. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Well, lunch, in my opinion, is NOT a class!" the green girl replied.

"Well, it is to me!"

"Something adorable?" Nessa asked unsure of what to do.

"Well, I have a story I can tell about Nessa." Elphaba said.

"Ok, then." Hailey replied.

"Well, one day, I was going to take Nessa to the lake that was behind our house growing up, and as I was pushing her wheelchair, I tripped on a rock and it caused me to let go. Nessa went rolling down a hill, and into the water! At first I was afraid that she was hurt…"

Nessa cut her off , "But I wanted to do it again! It was fun on a hot summer day! It became a game of ours."

Elphaba smiled. at her sister.

"Awww! Cute story!" said Hailey. "Our next review comes from **LifelongleahStar **who says; I have a dare! I mean hi! I'm LifelongLeahstar! *shakes everyones hand except Fishibles*  
>Elphaba: *hugs you and Hailey* Listen to Shooting Star by Rachael Leahcar, while smelling Glinda's hair<p>

The tech crew came out with a chair for Glinda that was downstage center. "What's going on!" Glinda was carried to the chair, and all of the wicked characters (and Hailey) stuck their noses in Glinda's hair while the song played.

When the song ended, Glinda said "Wow, that was the first time that I did not want to be the center of attention."

"Your hair smells good… like strawberries…" said Boq who looked dreamy eyed.

Hailey raised an eyebrow at the munchkin. "Well that happened…. Our next review comes from **ElphieisPopular **who says; *Comes in with the broomstick* HEY GUYS! Time for some more dares. *grins*  
>Hailey and Elphaba: No! I won't give Broomy back! He's mine! Do you hear me? MINE! Btw, I already wrote my name on him hehehe.<br>Biq: If I where you, I should get scared by now. You have Julie (Doglover645) and me who are watching you! NEVER CHEAT ON NESSIE OK?!  
>Fiyero: You know, I like you. Do you like me?<br>Morrible: This is because I write a story about where you are a good person. I let you cast one spell on Elphie. Rules; No dead spells, no fish spells and no switching person spells.  
>Wizard: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you... I HATE YOU!<p>

Bye everybody! See ya guys next time! *Flies off with Broomy*

Elphaba sneered, and Boq looked terrified.

Fiyero said "No, I do not. I like Elphaba. And GIVE HER BACK HER BROOM!"

Hailey put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, you don't have to be overprotective of Elphaba. She'll get her broom back at some point."

Horrible Morrible had a sadistic grin on her face. "I get to cast a spell on Elphaba?"

Hailey sighed. "Yes, but you heard the girl; NO death spells, NO fish spells, and ABSOLUTELY NO SWITCHING BODY SPELLS!"

Fiyero held Elphaba close. "I swear if you do ANYTHING to her!"

Morrible started casting. When she finished, Elphaba's hair caught on fire, and her dress also. No one knew what to do for a few seconds. "Elphaba was screaming.

Finally, Hailey took action. "WATER!" water was dropped from seemingly nowhere, and it put out the fire. Elphaba's hair was mostly burnt off, and her dress was in tatters. She (Literally) growled at Morrible, and Fiyero launched himself at the fish while yelling.

Elphaba snapped her fingers, and Elphaba's hair and dress were back to normal. "Thank you, Hailey." She said.

"No problem. You two!" Hailey pointed at Fiyero and Morrible. "Well, actually, GO FIYERO!"

"Our next review comes from **A.C **who says; Hi um... I heard you were a good friend of zac and that you would be taking over his fanfic and we'll me and all the reviewers of the wizard of oz would like to know what happen to zac  
>P. S is he dead?<p>

"Ok, let's clear this up." Said Hailey. "Um… I have no idea what or who you are talking about, so I'm REALLY SORRY but, I can't answer that. I'm sure he isn't dead though.

Next up, we have a review from **Duckgirl **who says: OK first what did Dorothy do she had to kill Elphaba aka the wicked witch of the west so she can go home but I have to agree I don't like the wizard because his a humbug but still there's lots of fans who like Dorothy and plus Elphaba tried to kill Dorothy to get the Ruby slippers so...

"I DID NOT! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, she's talking about the wizard of oz." Hailey explained. "Let's just let that one go, because I don't like to discuss my loathing for the Wizard of Oz. Finally, it's time to announce the gender of the baby!" Hailey said excitedly. "Elphaba and Fiyero, since you two are the mother and father, would you like to do it?"

The couple smiled. "Sure!" they said together.

Elphaba held up a little baby in a pink blanket. "We had a girl!"

Fiyero reached into the crib, and pulled out another baby in a blue blanket. "We also had a boy, they're twins!"

"Her name is Nyra." Said Elphaba

"And his name is Miles!" Fiyero said.

"Well, that's it for this episode! Se y'all later!

The lights dimmed, and everyone went backstage.


End file.
